The Case Transgenic & Targeting Core Facility is the sole service generating genetically modified mice for the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) and the Cleveland Biomedical community. The facility makes transgenic and gene-targeted mice, in addition to performing rederivations, in vitro fertilization, cryopreservation, and other services. The facility has a staff of four and a director. The service has a laboratory suite of about 1700 square feet adjacent to a state-of-the-art animal facility, and is equipped with four microinjection stations, two tissue culture hoods, and three surgery hoods. The facility operates on a fee-for-service basis, and provides consultation with all services. The facility supports the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center mission through the generation of mouse models of cancer, and tools and materials for investigation of basic science questions. The facility has not received support from the Case CCC previously. Case CCC members accounted for 42% of the use of the facility in 2004 and 2005. Support from the Case CCC would be used to hire an additional staff member to ensure that service backlogs do not occur. In addition, Case CCC members would benefit from discounted fees for services, at less than the academic average.